Stay
by Lexa1711
Summary: Shego is haunted by what she has done to Kim through out the years and plans to leave town for good, that is until some people she never expected come to stop her from leaving. KIGO. R&R please!


_**Stay**_

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible" and I gain no profit from this writing. So please no sue sue.

A/N: I really don't know where this came from, it just came to me as I wrote and this was the results...I hope that you like it. No real time line. dose not really fallow the show at all. Will probably be only two chapters.

_**Stay**_

I wish that I could take everything back now, but we all know that it is too late for that. I have changed for the worst and I have hurt them all way too much for them to help me now. They all hate me and I know it. There is nothing that I can to I must move on from them from this. From this life that I have become accustomed to.

"Where are you going?"

I hear her sweet voice from behind me. what is she doing here, how did she even know that I was going to be here? I clutch the bags in my left hand tightly before gathering the courage to turn around and look at her. How does she expect me to look her in the eyes. I won't, I cannot.

"Anywhere but here sounds good to me."

I don't look at her only stare past her at the floor. she knows that I won't look her in the eye which is now why she is lifting my chin with her soft finger tips. My voice is weak as I try to tell her to stop but it never past my lips cause now I am looking into thoes hazel eyes of hers, the ones that had captivated me from the beginning.

"You don't have to you know."

Her eyes are pleading with me to stay with her. she just cannot seem to notice and realize that there is just too much for me to handle there is nothing I can do to make things right. I can't live with myself knowing what I have done to them. I wish that she could see things the way that I see them. I can see the looks of hate and contempt hiding beneath all their smiles. They hate me and I know it. If they do not want me around then I will stay gone.

"I don't have to what?"

I ask knowing already that she means that I do not have to go. I just need to hear her say those words at least I will leave slightly happier than I would have had she not shown up at the bus station the moment after I did.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay here...I don't want you to go."

"Some times that just is not enough princess...we both know it. why not face the facts I am not wanted around here and I can't look at them everyday knowing what I did to all of you."

A thought occurred to me then, Why was she trying to get me to stay. There was no reason for it. She should be the one of them that wants to see me gone the most, but instead here she is trying to stop me from leaving. There was something that was not right about this whole thing. Something, I didn't know what, but something was about to happen.

As if on cue with my thoughts they entered. Dr and P followed by the buffoon and his rodent were walking right towards us. Kimmie didn't seem to see them but I sure as hell saw them, one again I find myself confused, there was no threats or any of them telling me to leave. Their faces showed nothing of hate. Their smiles genuine as they looked at me. Kimmie noticing that I was not looking at her turned around to look a what had gotten my attention and caused the confusion on my pale face.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Kimmie-Cub we knew that Shego here would not stay even if you tried to get her to, so we decided that we would come and help you out."

Kim's mother had always been the nicest to Shego, she was always the one willing to talk to her and give her a chance. The other ones always were quick to judge her and push her away. It was no wonder why she had picked the evil side of the fight. even now as the older possible woman was looking at her and speaking to her she could see that understanding in her green eyes.

"Yah Shego you can't go...I may be scared of you half the time but I don't want you to go. Besides I am scared of my own shadow half the time so don't take my being frightened of you personally."

Ron was actually smiling at her. Something that she thought she would never see.

"I have to agree with my Wife young lady...you cannot go. It would not be the same without you. I think that Kim might miss you anyway."

Shego looked at Kim then. what reason would the red head have for missing her, sure she would lose the best opponent that she had ever had but that was not enough. there was more to this story than they were letting on. She knew that it was something to do with Kim, but there was no way that she was going to figure it out. From the first day that she had met the teen hero she could not figure her out. This girl was a complete mystery to her and she hated that.

She had to admire that she would miss kim, but that was only to herself. she had no intention on revealing to Kim Possible that she was in love with her. There was no way that she could handle hearing that from Shego of all people. She knew that and knew that Kim would never feel the same way so why on earth would she tell her?

"Shego you have to stay...at least long enough for us to talk. There are somethings that I want you to know and if you still want to leave after I tell you what I need to than you can I won't stop you."

"Just hear her out Shego...Please!"

Ron was sticking beside her best friend now just as always. He knew that Shego thought that they hated her, how could she not think something like that? He just wanted her to know that she was forgiven of all the bad that she had done. 'cause most of it was drakken's doing and she was just along for the ride.

"We blame you for nothing shego...We all trust you."

"Yes and we all want you to stay...Me and James talked about it this morning and If you do decide to stay,...we would love for you to stay with us." Mrs.P said looking at Shego with the most caring look she could give. Almost the way that her own mother had looked at her when she was little.

Why are these people being so damned nice to me. I do not deserve it. I should just get on the next bus and leave them here. No that would be too rude considering they all came here to stop me from leaving. At that thought tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I and never had anyone care about me enough to do something like this. sure it was a small gesture but she was flattered by it. Looking at Kimmie she decided that she would at least stay to listen to what kim had to say. Keeping her eyes on the ground her long black hair hung slightly around her face, effectively shielding from view the tears that had slipped out and ran down her cheek.

"Okay I will say and listen to what you have to say Princess."

Kim took Shego's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This action surprised the raven haired ex-villain more than she would have liked. The contact made her stiffen slightly before tightening her girl a little too. She wanted that moment to never end as she looked up and saw tears in the young red head's eyes as well. Why was she tearing up? She didn't really care at that moment because there was so much emotion in Kim's eyes that she looked like she was going to explode. Was that emotion for her?

"Lets go then...the car is in the parking lot." said wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. Ron walked ahead with them and Kim fell into step with the pale woman that she had finally convinced to stay, of course it took the help of her parents and best friend to do so but that was a good thing in her mind.

Rufus lept from Ron's pocket and jumped on shego setteling on her shoulder. He hugged her the best that he could for being a naked mole rat and kissed her cheek.

"hello to you too little guy."

"Hi Hi." he chattered before looking at her seriously. "Stay stay."

"I am staying little guy for now at least."

He chattered once again and then went to his master's pocket once more.

Shego turned to Kim as the walked to the car, She needed to know why Kimmie wanted her to stay so damned bad.

"Pumpkin why is it that you stopped me from leaving and how the hell did you know where I was going to be."

"We will talk about the reason I want you to stay when we can talk alone and as to how I founf you...Wade helped."

"Nerdlinger." she sighed. "I should have guessed that right off."

_**Chapter Two.**_

Shego was now alone with Kim in her room, which in itself was a strange thing to be happening. She was sitting on the bed staring blankly at Kim waiting for her to start talking.

"I...There is some thing that I need to tell you Shego and you have to promise me that you will not tease me about it because it has taken me along time to get the nerve up to say this."

Shego put her hands up in surrender. There was no way that she would make fun of the red head about what ever she was goint to say. Simply for the fact that the teenager looked terrifiyed. She had never seen kim so scared before.

"I promise, Kim."

Kim knew that she meant what she said because she almost never used her name like that, it was always either Kimmie or one of those pet names that she liked to use so much. Kim had never told her but she actually loved when she would use those names fro her.

"Okay...here goes, everything. I am not usually the type to babble on I just like to say what I need to and get on with it. I am going to come right out and say this cause If I don't I think that I might nowt be able to. I need to say this...If I don't I may never get the chance to."

Shego looked at her in amusement.

"You should breath there Kimmie, for someone that dose not usually Babel on you are doing a fine job at it just now."

"Sorry."

Kim looked sheepish again before she continued.

"I am in love with you, Shego."

There were no thoughts running through Shego's mind at that moment, none other then one. She must have gotten on that bus and fallen asleep cause there was no way that Kim possible could be saying this to her. Maybe she had not heard the red head right.

"What?".

That was all she could say, she knew that it was not the best thing to say when someone tells you that they are in love with you but her brain had gone on full shutdown mode and she couldn't seem to think.

"I said I am in love with you Shego and that is all you have to say is what."

She didn't look so scared anymore only a little hurt. She had to say something the last thing that she wanted was for kim to think that she did not feel the same.

"Sorry. Just threw me for a second there princess."

there was still a small part of her that did not believe that this was happening, but the other parts were all screaming at her to tell kim how she felt. Could she just come out and say it?

"Kimmie I..."

She was cut off before she could even get the sentence out. Kim was pacing in front of her, hugging herself protectively. She was so scared about telling the older girl that she was in love with her...she knew that she was going to say that she was not that way or that she did not feel the same way. Kim had prepared herself for that.

"I know you don't feel the same but I just wanted you to know before you took off. I needed to tell you. It's okay that you don't feel that...."

It was Shego's turn to cut her off as she stood from the bed and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders to stop her from wearing a hole in the floor. She looked Kim in the eyes and pored every ounce of emotion that she possibly could into her eyes so Kim could see hem.

"You don't get it pumpkin..."

She sighed pulling Kim closer wrapping her arms around the teens waist.

"Get what?"

"That I do feel the same way. I love you too Kimberly Anne Possible."

She laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life."

Kim's eyes were filled with tears at this point. She could not believe that she was hearing this. She was not ready for this. She had been so ready for rejection that she had not thought about Shego actually loving her back.

"You do?"

She pulled the younger girl closer so Kim's face was buried in her long dark hair. She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Always have always will and never want to love anyone else...You're my princess and nothing is going to change that."

Looking into those green depths she smiled.

"Come on no tears this is a happy moment."

"The happiest of my life."

Later on Ann Possible came up to check on the girls she had not seen them since they arrived back from the bus station. She was worried about both of them. She knew that Shego was not in a good place at the moment, she believed that the whole world was against her. In some ways she had every right to think that.

"Girls is everything okay."

She walked up to the bed and saw them both laying there, Kim In Shego's arms. Shego holding fast it looked like she would never let her go.

" I guess that it is."

She could see Shego was awake but didn't want to disturb them. She knew how long it had taken her daughter to gain the courage to tell the older girl how she felt. Anne had known that Shego would feel the same way but her daughter had to be the one to tell her and vice versa.

"Dr.P can I talk to you?"

She smiled down at Shego. She had said the words barley above a whisper but she still heard them.

"If course, do you want to go down stairs I will make us some coffee while we talk."

"Sure."

She pulled away from the sleeping girl trying her best not to wake her up in the process.

"Its okay she may have incredible hearing and reflexes but when it comes to sleeping she is like a rock."

She laughed at this as she followed Kim's mom downstairs.

Once they were in the Living room with two cups of steaming coffee they started to talk.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm...You don't mind if I date your daughter do you?"

She smiled at least she was doing things the right way, more than she could say for most of this generation.

"I was hoping that you would...I know that she loves you more than one person can love another. You make her happy and that is all that matters to me."

"thanks Dr.P."

She smiled again at the mother of the girl she was in love with.

"also what you said earlier about me staying here, I would love to if you would still have me. I really have no other place to go."

"You shouldn't have even asked, You know that you can."

Anne knew that this was hard on the young woman but she was ready to help her in any ways thay she needed.

"Can I ask you something Shego? You don' have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Ask away."

"How long have you been in love with Kim?"

She thought about that for a second. She had just realized that she was in love with the hero about a year ago but when she thought about it she knew that she had always been in love with Kim. From the first time that she got to know the girl she knew that she was in love with her. not the first time that she saw her because that was purely a physical attraction.

"Three years now...I guess when I got to know her a little here and there I knew there was something about her that kept me coming back to get my ass kicked by her. It was the only reason that I stayed with drakken so I could see her and get close to her all the time. If not for kim I would have probably never stayed working for the blue fool."

"Drew was always a screw ball."

Shego laughed a little at this. She was amazed at how easy she was getting along with this woman.

"I Love her Mrs. Possible I really do...Kimmie makes me want to be a better person she makes me want to be alive again. I don't know how to explain it all but every time that I see her something inside me is screaming with joy, love, and admiration."

She only smiled as the young woman continued.

"She is an amazing person in every way...I know that sounds corny but there is a reason those sayings sick...they are true. You have raised one hell of a woman Anne. I thank you for that. If you had not I may not have the best girl on earth telling me that she loves me."

"My pleasure Shego. You are perfect for her."

Anne was close to tears at this girls words she really did love her daughter and she knew that now. She was the one that would make Kimberly happy.

_**Chapter Three**_

Kim woke up feeling slightly cold, she turned over to see where Shego had gone. The bed was cold when she touched the spot where she had lain before.

"Oh no."

She breathed out the words as she sat up right in the bed. where was she. Did she leave? Would she leave after telling Kim that she was in love with her? Kim found herself breathing harder than normal. Why would she leave her. she had been gone for a little while now considering her spot was as cold as it could get.

"Bathroom."

She almost yelled as she checked the bathroom connected to her room there was no one in there. She was really worried now. She could not believe that she would leave after saying all those things to her.

"She might be in the kitchen."

She ran down stairs as fast as she could without waking the house up. She ran right past the living room yelling to her mother.

"Mom she is gone,...she left why would she leave?" She stopped and sat down at the kitchen table with her head down almost in tears.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and she smiled, he mother was so comforting when she needed it. her eyes stayed closed as she fought off the tears.

"Thanks mom."

Shego smiled and so did Anne as she stood in the doorway waiting for Kim to realize that it was not her arms that were hugging her. eaning down Shego blew a breath of air across Kim's ear.

"No problem Princess but I am not your mom."

Kim turned and jumped from her chair into Shego's arms. She was surprised but relieved to hear the older girls voice in her ear.

"Shego, you're here you didn't leave me alone."

"Now why would I do something like that when I have just gotten you to myself?"

"She's right Kimmie-cub. There is no way that this woman is going to leave you anytime soon."

"Aww mom."

Shego smiled as Kim left her arms to hug her mother.

"Well it is getting late you two should get to bed. You have school in the morning. Shego while she is at school me and you can go and get your things from your place."

"Sure thing Mrs.P."

"Goodnight ladies."

"Night mom."

"Night,"

The next morning Kim found herself waking up to the feel of two strong arms wrapped around her. She knew that she wanted to wake up to tis every morning there after. there was no way that she could not after knowing what it was like to do so now.

She yawned and rolled over to find that Shgo was wide awake. She smiled as the pale girl placed a small gentle kiss on her lips.

"Morning my princess."

"Morning to you too."

Kim wrapped her arms lazily around shego's neck and kissed her with passion that's she did not know that she possesed. Her hands wrapped up in raven hair and her body lay against the other, pushed as close as she could get it. She loved this feeling and knew that Shego did too.

Moaning into the kiss Shego pulled back finding the needing for oxygen becoming an issue.

"well that was certainly a welcomed wake up call."

"Can I wake up and do that every morning?"

Kim asked burying her head in the crook of the taller girls neck. She loved the feeling of Shego's strong arms embracing her. She would never give that up.

"You can do that all day long if you want o baby girl."

"that's a new one...I like it."

Kim smiled at the new 'pet' name that she had called her.

There moment was ruined when a voice called up the stairs.

"Kim mom said that it's..."

Or two voices rather, Her twin borthers...the tweebs.

"Time to get up."

"Yes tweebs I am up now leave."

You could hear the feet of Jim and Tim running back to the kitchen. Kim was about to get up when Shego pulled her closer.

"What?"

"Stay...I don't want you to go."

The End

A/N: There will be a sequel if you guys want one...just let me know.

I know that it was not that great but tell me good or bad all your thoughts


End file.
